nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Tarantula
Black Tarantula is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appears as an unseen character in The Amazing Spider-Man #419 (January 1997), and makes his first full appearance in Amazing Spider-Man#432 (March 1998). Black Tarantula was created by writer Tom DeFalco and artist Steve Skroce. Fictional character biography The origin of the Black Tarantula is shrouded in mystery and misinformation. There is a legend that the Black Tarantula was a European explorer, who traveled to Japan several centuries ago and was trained by the ninja-clan the Hand. At the end of the training he was awarded with a special potion that gave him superhuman powers and immortality. In reality, the Black Tarantula's immortality has a more earthly origin: the title is inherited from father to son, all posing as the same person (reminiscent of the Phantom). Though not truly immortal, the Black Tarantula possesses a multitude of superhuman powers as a result of the potion his ancestor drank. Black Tarantula is in jail at Ryker's Island and is taking drugs that suppress his superhuman powers. During a riot, Tarantula is attacked by the assassin Bullseye, who stabs him in the chest with a playing card.[1] After Black Tarantula takes care of the gang, he kills Loco by choking him with the money he was paid for killing the woman. Daredevil shows up at the scene, asking what Black Tarantula has done; Black Tarantula then tells him that he plans on taking the rest of the money from the hideout. Daredevil attempts to stop him but is knocked out with a single punch from Black Tarantula. Black Tarantula collects the money and gets ready to leave, but before he goes he kneels in front of Daredevil and heals the flu he has been afflicted with. Black Tarantula leaves the money he took from the gang in a church, with a note saying "Help people with this".[2] Carlos LaMuerto's story is focused upon again in April 2008, in a one-shot issue entitled Daredevil: Blood of the Tarantula, where he turns in desperation to Matt Murdock to help his new 'mission'.[3] One morning Carlos was attacked in his apartment by a group of Hand assassins. His fight is observed by Lady Bullseye and he is evaluated by his performance. Some time after he defeated the assassins he was captured by Master Izo and brought to Matt Murdock's apartment.[4] After some explanation the group separates and Master Izo and Black Tarantula are tracked by a Hand ninja. As they chase after him they are led to pictures of some of the greatest martial artists including Carlos himself, Wolverine,White Tiger, and Shang-Chi[5] While out patrolling, Black Tarantula runs into White Tiger being attacked by Hand ninjas exactly like he was. After diving in to help her he is killed by White Tiger and resurrected by the Hand as an assassin.[6] Carlos then leads an attack against Daredevil at his home along with White Tiger, Lady Bullseye, and Lord Hirochi. They were fought off after Daredevil was joined by Master Izo andIron Fist. Black Tarantula defeated Iron Fist but stopped White Tiger from killing him, giving the excuse that he did not want the competition.[7] Black Tarantula and White Tiger are then given the assignment to kill Foggy Nelson[8] by Lady Bullseye, who has been hired by The Owl. Black Tarantula instead saves Foggy's life and then battles White Tiger, attempting to cure her of the Hand's influence.[9] When Matt Murdock took over leadership of the Hand, Black Tarantula became Matt Murdock's lieutenant, along with White Tiger. He then currently ran the Hand in North America and oversaw the construction of Shadowland while Matt and White Tiger were in Japan, meeting high ranking Hand leaders from across the globe and discussing Murdock's vision of a more heroic Hand.[10] While New York was in crisis, Black Tarantula is informed by White Tiger to execute looters, but he becomes confused and sees that something is wrong with Matt Murdock's motives. However, White Tiger was still possessed by the Hand and stabbed Black Tarantula in his back with a blade, and tossed him over the edge of Shadowland to fall into a vehicle, leaving him for dead.[11] In the aftermath, it is revealed that Black Tarantula is still alive, having been cared for by Night Nurse following his confrontation with White Tiger.[12] Powers and abilities Black Tarantula possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) up to 25 tons. He also possesses superhuman speed, reflexes and reactions, agility, and durability of an unquantified degree. He has a powerful healing factor on par with the likes of Wolverine or Deadpool that, combined with his superhuman durability, make him extremely difficult to seriously injure. He is also able to stimulate the healing process in other people's bodies, though he rarely does this. He is able to fire laser-like beams from his eyes, but this drains his physical resources severely so it is only a last resort. Black Tarantula is also skilled at different forms of martial arts, and has a genius level intellect. Role in Ultima (To be completed) Category:Antagonists Category:Pending Category:Villains Category:Characters